gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)
| status = Ongoing }} Sonic the Hedgehog '''(also known as '''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, or more commonly Sonic '06) is the nineteenth game played by the Game Grumps. Playthrough Both Game Grumps spend time playing the game, switching whenever they feel like it. Jon promised to complete the game early on in the playthrough. Arin, and many fans, were not too sure this would happen. They have since completed Sonic's story, and have begun Shadow's story. They still have Silver's story and the last story to complete. Recurring discussions Sonic '06 is unique in that the Game Grumps spend most of the playthrough talking about the game. Jon and Arin often encounter and exploit glitches in the game that leave them dumbfounded, spending large chunks of time laughing, crying, and occasionally singing. Escape From The City and many variations of the song are sang very often by the Game Grumps throughout the playthrough. The Game Grumps received the Official Prima Strategy Guide for Sonic '06 from fan Marissa Lenti. However, the strategy guide is of little help to them. Episodes 1. Oh No 2. Superman 64 3. Wave Ocean 4. Live and Learn 5. Take It 6. The Glow 7. The Not-So-Silver Lining 8. Gotta Go Fast 9. Kid Quest 10. Don't Go Here 11. Knuckles' Knuckles 12. Going Uphill Fast 13. What's an Acropolis 14. The Distant Future 15. New York State of Lava 16. Mach Speed 17. Free Falling 18. Loop De Loop 19. Ohmygodohmygod 20. WHAT IS THIS? 21. The Iblis Imbroglio 22. Bat Face 23. Radical Train 24. Oh Oh Oh 25. Jokes 26. Tropical Jungle 27. Tilda Swinton 28. Oh, Tails 29. Count My Boxes 30. The Test of Smartitude 31. Jiggling 32. Yes 33. GREAT GREAT GREAT 34. Riding on Wind 35. The Kingdom of Kings 36. Off the Rails 37. Ring My Bell 38. Biz Casual 39. Leprechaun Traps 40. Egg Wyvern 41. Not Finale 42. The Shadow Campaign 43. Buggy Buggy 44. Sunken in the Snow 45. Chunky Butter Walnuts 46. Average Velocity 47. Heart Attack 48. Seven Years 49. High Speed Butt 50. Sunny Day 51. Speed Bump 52. Playing Like a Fish 53. Good Show 54. Mellow Grumps 55. Light the Lights 56. Rings of Rings 57. Knocking Balls 58. Shadow's Shadow 59. Mineral Location Zone 60. Powerhouse 61. Testing Testing One Two Three 62. Fighting Silver 63. Exercises in Futility 64. Smelly Memories 65. Follow That Mephiles! 66. Before Gross Game Information Sonic the Hedgehog is a 2006 PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 platform video game that was made to celebrate the 15th anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It was developed by Sonic Team, and published by Sega. The game shares its name with two earlier video games, a manga, a television series, a comic book series and their eponymous main character. To disambiguate, the game has been referred to as Sonic 2006. It was released in late 2006 for Xbox 360, and early 2007 for PlayStation 3. Both have received almost exclusively negative reviews, with critics panning the long loading times, poor camera system, constant gameplay glitches, complicated plotting and lack of control. Trivia * This series is Barry's favorite series to edit, due to its ridiculousness. * This series is the series with the highest episode count. * Although the Game Grumps have mentioned that Sonic '06 was sent to them by a fan, they have never stated who. * Sonic '06 is the first game to ever have six of its episodes uploaded without any other episodes in between, in contrast with the previous high, two. * Sonic '06 holds the record for the game having at least one episode released each day for the most consecutive days, with twelve days. * During MAGFest 11, Arin destroyed a fan's physical copy of Sonic '06 at request. Category:Sonic '06 Category:Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Sega Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Incomplete Games